Deanna Russo
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = October 17th, 1979 | place of birth = New Jersey | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Knight Rider (2008) | first = }} Deanna Russo is an American television actress born in New Jersey on October 17th, 1979. She attended Bernards High School in Bernardsville, New Jersey. She attended further studies at Rollins College in Winter Park, Florida, graduating in 2002. Deanna's first work in episodic television was in 2003 when she played Eve in the "Centennial Charmed" episode of the WB Network television series Charmed. In 2005 she played Lori Kyman in the "Unbearable" episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She returned to the CSI franchise a year later, playing Laura Jeffries in the "Stealing Home" episode of the spin-off series CSI: NY. She played Brooke Bartholomay in the "Little Boys" episode of How I Met Your Mother in 2007, then went on to play Ashley in the "Leap of Faith" episode of NCIS that same year. Deanna had a recurring role on the daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless playing a character named Doctor Logan Armstrong. She appeared in twenty-three episodes of the series. Her next recurring role was that of Sarah Graiman on the short-lived relaunch of the Knight Rider action series. She played Penny Rubano in four episodes of Rescue Me and K.C. Cunningham in four episodes of Gossip Girl. In 2013, Deanna appeared in the Syfy supernatural horror series Being Human. She played a character named Kat Neely, who served as the love interest of vampire Aidan Waite (Sam Witwer) in season three of the series. Body of work Being Human (2011) As Kat Neely * Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth * Being Human: One Is Silver and the Other Pagan * Being Human: Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland * Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen * Being Human: For Those About to Rot * Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive * Being Human: Ruh-Roh * Being Human: Old Dog, New Tricks * Being Human: That Time of the Month * Being Human: Lil' Smokie * Being Human: The Panic Womb * Being Human: Pack It Up, Pack It In * Being Human: House Hunting Knight Rider (2008) As Sarah Graiman * Knight Rider: A Knight in Shining Armor * Knight Rider: Journey to the End of the Knight * Knight Rider: Knight of the Iguana * Knight Rider: A Hard Day's Knight * Knight Rider: Knight of the Hunter * Knight Rider: Knight of the Living Dead * Knight Rider: I Wanna Rock and Roll All Knight * Knight Rider: Knight of the Zodiac * Knight Rider: Knight Fever * Knight Rider: Don't Stop the Knight * Knight Rider: Day Turns Into Knight * Knight Rider: Knight to King's Pawn * Knight Rider: Exit Light, Enter Knight * Knight Rider: Fight Knight * Knight Rider: Fly by Knight * Knight Rider: Knight and the City * Knight Rider: I Love the Knight Life Notes & Trivia * Deanna Russo graduated from Bernards High School in Bernardsville, New Jersey in 1998. * Deanna Russo shares a birthday with Superman co-creator Jerry Siegel, who was born in 1914. She also shares a birthday with actress Alimi Ballard, who was born in 1977. Alimi played Herbal Thought on the FOX Network action series Dark Angel. Other works * In 2006 Deanna played Tracy Kess in the direct-to-video horror thriller Rest Stop. * In 2007 Deanna played a woman named Rebecca in the mystery thriller Believers. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1979/Births